Renascimento Uchiha
by Lah Nery
Summary: PARTE I 1- Ameaça de Controle 2- Reunião Shinobi: Konoha está em suas mãos 3- Uma nova Uchiha renasce 4- Uma História Esquecida 5- O grande plano 6- Uchiha x Uchiha: O fim da Maldição 7- Decisão ninja: quem viverá e quem morrerá 8- Renascimento


PARTE I

**PARTE I**

**Ameaça de controle**

- Ora, ora, Sasuke-kun – dizia aquela voz ofídica e sibilada – Você irá servir a mim!

- AAAHH – gritava Sasuke com a mão no pescoço. Aquela marca queimava. Ele não tinha mais controle sobre si. O garoto caiu no chão.

- Você agora está sob meu comando – a voz de Orochimaru parecia rachar-lhe a cabeça. – Hahaha! Sua missão é destruir Konoha e principalmente matar seus amiguinhos patéticos.

- Não! – o grito do garoto ecoou pela sala escura. A dor era insuportável e se espalhava por todo corpo. Tudo estava ficando tão escuro. Sasuke não podia mais controlar seus pensamentos ou movimentos. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas não por causa do Sharingan. Possuíam horripilantes pupilas em forma de fenda.

De repente, tudo parou. Sasuke não se encontrava mis lá. Seu corpo agora era uma maquina a serviço do mestre e seu espírito estava trancafiado em algum lugar lá dentro, o qual era impossível acessar.

- Sasuke-kun! Agora você me pertence! – gargalhada de Orochimaru chegou a estremecer o ambiente.

Não havia mais jeito. Orochimaru assumira o controle do Uchiha. Konoha corria perigo.

- Um exército seria ótimo, Kabuto. Convoque os melhores ninjas do Som. – O subordinado obedeceu e logo saiu. Orochimaru saiu do esconderijo, juntamente com o corpo completamente controlado de Sasuke.

- Ai ai... – suspirou – é um grande capricho meu destruir Konoha... A próxima etapa é dominar o País do Vento e o País do Fogo. E depois eu usarei o corpo deste Uchiha como fonte de minha eterna juventude...

Orochimaru não contava que havia um espião o observando e nem notou sua presença. Estava ocupado demais se divertindo com sua conquista.

**Reunião Shinobi: Konoha está em suas mãos**

- Então é isso! – disse Tsunade, colocando os punhos sobre a mesa.

- Orochimaru pretende destruir Konoha. – falou Jirayia.

- Maldito! Mas Sasuke está apoiando-o?

- Não sei. Pelo que reparei o garoto não estava em plena consciência. Parecia estar em estado de transe. Não sei se seria um genjutsu.

- Foi a Maldição. – Anko e Kakashi entraram na sala.

- Explique isso melhor, Anko. – Pediu a Hokage.

- Bem, aquela Maldição permite que Orochimaru controle o corpo do portador. Ele aprisiona a alma sem chances de reação. O corpo vira uma arma a serviço dele.

- Você acha que isso aconteceu, Jirayia?

- Provavelmente, Tsunade. Os olhos do garoto possuíam pupilas em forma de fendas. Com certeza é obra do Orochimaru. Ele também pretende dominar o País do Fogo e o País do Vento. São duas nações em perigo.

- O que ele fará primeiro?

- Destruir Konoha. Ele formará um exército com os melhores ninjas do Som. – falou o sannin.

- E o que devemos fazer? Lutar? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Seria muito arriscado. Orochimaru tem sob seu controle as habilidades pertencentes ao clã Uchiha. E além do mais, o Sharingan do garoto está muito desenvolvido. – Jirayia explicou.

- Sem contar que os ninjas do Som são bem poderosos. – completou a Hokage. – Jirayia, o que devemos fazer?

- Destruir aquela Maldição.

- Impossível. – falou Anko. – Só vai desaparecer quando Orochimaru morrer. Nem Sandaime conseguiu matá-lo.

- Existe um jeito. – Anko e Kakashi olharam para o sannin.

- Anko, Kakashi, vocês poderiam nos deixar a sós? Manteremos vocês informados. – os dois saíram. – Qual a maneira?

- O Selo Sangüíneo.

- Você a encontrou?- eles agora cochichavam.

- Sim. Vou trazê-la comigo. Eu parto imediatamente.

- Jirayia, tome cuidado. O lugar é bastante desconhecido.

- Não se preocupe. Eu acho que ela já estava se preparando para essa missão.

- Konoha está em suas mãos.

- Eu sei. – e Jirayia, então, partiu para terras extremamente desconhecidas. Não podia falhar. O destino da Vila dependia desta missão.

**Uma nova Uchiha renasce**

Tsunade andava de um lado para outro na sua sala. Shizune estava calada, observando-a.

- Ele está demorando muito... – falava a Hokage de vez em quando.

O perigo estava crescendo. O domínio de Orochimaru sobre Sasuke era inevitável. O garoto estava forte agora e poderia matar até os melhores ninjas de Konoha. Fazia cinco dias que Jirayia partira e não havia noticias.

Alguém bate a porta. Tsunade vai ofegante atender. Era Jirayia, acompanhado de uma mulher usando uma capa preta cobrindo-lhe o rosto.

- Shizune – ordenou a Hokage – reúna a Equipe Kakashi, Gai, Asuma e Kurenai. Não se esqueça de chamar Anko e dois ANBUs. – a assessora saiu. Passado algum tempo, todas as equipes chegaram e agruparam-se na sala.

- Vocês foram chamados aqui – começou Tsunade – porque se trata de uma missão nível S.

- Precisam de todos nós para a missão? – perguntou Kiba.

- Sim. Esta missão é bastante perigosa e não poderá haver erros. A missão é uma guerra contra a Aldeia do Som.

Todos se assustaram. Uma guerra contra o Som era realmente uma missão nível S, extremamente difícil e perigosa.

- Orochimaru pretende destruir Konoha, com todas suas forças. – continuou Godaime – Ele está dominando Sasuke por meio da Maldição.

- Sasuke-kun – murmurou Naruto.

- A Maldição de Orochimaru aprisionou o espírito de Sasuke dentro do seu próprio corpo. Ele agora é uma maquina controlada por Orochimaru. Uma máquina de matar.

- Então quer dizer que o Sasuke-kun está agindo contra sua própria vontade? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sim. E isso não é bom. Sasuke tem as habilidades Uchiha, ele está cada vez mais poderoso.

- E o que a gente vai fazer? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- A nossa prioridade é retirar essa maldição do Sasuke. Não queremos o machucar.

- E como a gente faz isso? – perguntou Naruto.

- Há duas formas. Um: matamos Orochimaru, o que é tecnicamente impossível. Ou dois: realizamos um Selo Sangüíneo.

- Selo Sangüíneo? – Sakura não entendera.

- É uma técnica que eu descobri. – falou Jirayia – Ela é bastante perigosa e é mantida em segredo. É uma técnica proibida. Consiste em um selo de sangues de mesma linhagem, que tenham um parentesco bem próximo. O resto do processo são técnicas secretas e restritas.

- Mesma linhagem? – repetiu Sakura – Então quer dizer que só um Uchiha bem próximo pode fazer o selo. Mas o clã Uchiha está todo dizimado...

- Nós possuímos um triunfo. – falou o sannin.

- Então era isso que você foi buscar? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Eu posso fazer o Selo. – disse uma voz feminina no canto da sala. Ela retirou o capuz que encobria o rosto.

Era como ver Sasuke em sua frente, só que com traços femininos. Naruto se assustou com tamanha semelhança da mulher com o Uchiha. Ela possuía cabelos curtos desfiados extremamente negros, seu rosto tinha traços do clã Uchiha e seus olhos, aqueles olhos, eram iguais aos do Sasuke, porem eram muito azuis.

- Meu nome é Uchiha Takari. – falou.

- Uchiha? – repetiu Sakura. – Eu pensei que o clã todo foi dizimado e os únicos sobreviventes eram Sasuke e Itachi.

- Era para todos pensarem isso. Minha existência foi mantida em segredo, bem longe daqui. Quando nasci, eles disseram que eu tinha morrido e me enviaram em sigilo absoluto para me preparar até o dia dessa missão.

- E você tem o parentesco necessário para realizar o Selo? – perguntou Anko.

- Sou prima em primeiro grau de Uchiha Sasuke. – eles se surpreenderam.

- Você já sabia dessa missão? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Sim. Recebi o treinamento de monges que vivem além do País do Vento, nas montanhas. Minha missão é impedir que o clã desapareça. Fui designada para proteger Sasuke desde o massacre e agora estou devidamente pronta. Preciso salvá-lo, mesmo que isso custe minha vida. Se eu sobreviver, devo ensiná-lo como derrotar Itachi, que, apesar de ser um ninja excepcional, é um criminoso desprezível que envergonha o clã.

- Então está bem. – falou Tsunade. – Não necessitamos de maiores explicações. Jirayia irá recolher mais informações. As equipes principais são: Equipe Kakashi, Equipe Gai, Equipe Asuma e Equipe Kurenai. Vocês contam o auxílio de Anko e de dois membros da ANBU. Vocês irão seguir as orientações de Jirayia e da Uchiha. Estão dispensados.

**Uma História Esquecida**

- Cara, você viu? Ela é igualzinha ao Sasuke – falava Naruto para Shikamaru em quanto andavam pelas ruas de Konoha.

- É, e deve ser muito forte também.

- Como será que o Sasuke vai agir ao saber que tem uma prima viva? – perguntou Kiba.

- Ele simplesmente não vai agir. Esqueceu que ele está sob o domínio de Orochimaru? Aquele que a gente busca não é o verdadeiro Sasuke. O verdadeiro nunca destruiria Konoha, em comando de sua própria consciência. – comentou Shikamaru.

- Pessoal, será que dava pra parar de falar do Sasuke? – Ten Ten apontou Sakura com a cabeça. A garota olhava descrente para o horizonte. Ela estava naquele estado desde o momento em que os motivos da missão foram mencionados. Sakura podia sentir que algo pior estava a caminho.

- Não! Não dá pra parar de falar do Sasuke! – gritava Naruto – Por quê? Porque temos a missão de salvá-lo e não vamos falhar. Eu prometi trazê-lo de volta! – Sakura olhava para Naruto agora – Lamentar o passado não vai adiantar em nada!

- Essa missão vai ser problemática. – falou Shikamaru.

Tsunade e os outros senseis pareciam preocupados. Eles andavam apressados, sem tempo para conversar. O clima estava tenso demais em Konoha.

Já anoitecera, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten e Rock Lee andavam juntos pelos arredores da vila. Próximo à entrada de um bosque, eles viram um vulto negro: era a Uchiha. Eles foram até ela.

- Oi – eles a cumprimentaram.

- Podemos conversar? – perguntou Naruto e ela consentiu. Antes da conversa começar, eles se apresentaram. O nome completo dela era Uchiha Takari.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntaram para ela.

- Meditando. Toda concentração mental e de chakra será necessária.

- Por que você não conta sua historia? – sugeriu Lee.

- Ah sim. Vocês devem estar curiosos para saber como eu sobrevivi do massacre do clã Uchiha. – ela tinha um jeito frio de falar. – Muito bem, vou contar-lhes um pouco sobre isso. Mas terei que omitir alguns fatos, já que não tenho permissão para revelá-los.

Todos ouviam atentamente. E ela começou a narrar:

- Eu nasci a alguns meses depois de Itachi. Éramos primos. Vivi com minha família até um mês de vida. Meu pai mantinha contato com monges que moram nas montanhas. Eles tinham uma profecia: o clã Uchiha iria cair, passaria por problemas e corria perigo de destruição nos anos seguintes. Disseram-lhe que uma forma de salvar o clã era que uma criança Uchiha fosse entregue a eles, para ser devidamente treinada.

- Então meu pai fez um pacto com os monges e quando eu completasse um mês de vida, deveria ser entregue para o treinamento e impedir, futuramente, a destruição.

- Mas o clã foi destruído. Por que você não veio? – perguntou Naruto.

- Não vem ao caso os motivos os quais eu fiquei ausente por tanto tempo. Os monges disseram que esta não era minha missão. Eu devia me preparar para a batalha que iremos realizar em alguns dias. Problemas maiores surgiram desde o massacre e eu devo dar um fim neles para salvar o último Uchiha. Devo salvá-lo com a minha vida.

Ela se calou misteriosamente. Não falou mais. Os ninjas também não ousaram falar. Um por um, eles foram embora.

**O grande plano**

Já havia amanhecido. As equipes estavam reunidas, conversando amistosamente. Neji chega:

- Jirayia-sama acabou de chegar. Eles estão nos convocando para uma reunião urgente. Parece que as noticias são favoráveis para nós. – as equipes partiram.

Chegando a sala de Tsunade, a reunião começou.

- Temos boas notícias – falou Jirayia – Orochimaru está organizando uma reunião com os ninjas do Som em uma semana. Todos estarão lá. Esta é a nossa chance de resgatar Sasuke, só que precisaremos lutar contra o Som. Se não realizarmos a missão, não tenho idéia se teremos outra oportunidade de salvar o Sasuke.

- Então vamos ao plano. – falou Uchiha Takari.

- O local é uma pequena fortaleza – falou Jirayia – depois eu explico onde é.

- Muito bem, - Takari começou – já que é uma fortaleza precisamos de uma equipe para atacar, depois que a gente já estiver dentro, uma equipe ficará de fora para defesa e impedir que cheguem reforços. Dentro da fortaleza, haverá ninjas, necessitamos de um ataque maior. Eu partirei direto para procurar Sasuke. Precisarei de cobertura para fazer o Selo.

- Vamos separar as equipes, então – falou Kakashi – Sakura, Chouji, Lee e Gai comandam o primeiro ataque, depois vocês entram para ajudar na luta. Para defesa, eu penso que um Hyuuga será necessário. Então quem lidera é Hinata, os dois membros da ANBU e Kurenai. Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Asuma, juntamente com Sakura, Lee, Chouji e eu vamos ao ataque no interior da fortaleza. Naruto e Neji darão cobertura à Uchiha. Anko e Jirayia irão procurar Orochimaru.

- Shikamaru – chamou a Hokage – Seria melhor convocar a Temari também. E vocês, - ela se dirigiu aos ANBUs – o Sai também será necessário.

- Hai! – eles disseram e saíram.

- Se o Selo for completado – falou Takari – Sasuke e eu estaremos bastante feridos. O tempo de vida de cada um será de aproximadamente de meia hora se não recebermos atendimento médico imediato. Sakura, você é discípula de Tsunade-sama, certo? Creio que você poderá realizá-lo. Mantenha-se por perto espere o sinal.

- Hai. – falou Sakura.

- Esta é a planta da fortaleza – Jirayia mostrou um desenho – Lee e Gai atacam os guardas, Sakura destruirá o portão e Chouji atacará logo em seguida. Partiremos ao amanhecer.

- Estão dispensados. – falou Tsunade – Vão se preparar.

As equipes foram andar por aí juntas, para discutir o plano ou apenas conversar. Eles observavam a Uchiha meditar no mesmo lugar do dia anterior.

- Aquele chakra – falou Neji;

- O que tem?

- É diferente. O chakra de qualquer ninja flui pelo corpo por meio de um sistema de canais, semelhante a veias. Já o dela não apresenta esses canais – Neji explicava – O chakra dela banha todo corpo. Está completamente banhado e parece que o fluxo começa dos olhos. O chakra faz parte da composição das células também.

- Você nunca viu isso antes? – perguntou Ten Ten.

- Não. Ela deve ser muito poderosa.

- Eu vou lá falar com ela. – falou Naruto.

Ele se aproximou dela. Ela estava sentada sobre um circulo com uma estrela de chakra no centro e com símbolos desconhecidos nas extremidades.

- _Se se toshi shumaree we washii nuu. _– a Uchiha falava em uma língua desconhecida. Ela estava de olhos fechados e fazia centenas de selos com as mãos numa velocidade enorme.

- Ei! Ei! – Naruto a chamava cochichando. – Uchiha! Takari!

A garota abriu os olhos. O circulo de chakra desapareceu.

- A gente ta indo comer ramen. Você quer ir também?

- Ramen? Eu nunca comi ramen.

- Então vamos logo. A gente já tava preparando para o nosso último ramen. E esse pode ser o seu primeiro e último ramen...

- Não fala bobagem, Naruto! – disse Neji – Não vamos morrer.

E então eles foram comer o último ramen antes da missão.

**Uchiha x Uchiha: O fim da Maldição**

Mal amanheceu e as equipes se encontraram nos portões de Konoha. Sai e Temari se juntaram a eles. Todos se despediram de Tsunade e saíram rumo ao destino. Segundo Jirayia, eles chegariam ao anoitece. Os dois ANBUs foram na frente. Pela primeira vez, todas as equipes estavam reunidas para uma missão.

Eles praticamente não conversavam durante a viagem. Takari tinha o jeito de Sasuke, quase não falava. Ela estava usando uma capa preta sobre uma roupa verde escuro, que a deixava muito misteriosa.

Na hora do almoço eles pararam para comer o que havia trago. Em cada parada, a Uchiha repassava a frase desconhecida e meditava. Neji contou que o chakra dela ficava cada vez mais azul escuro à medida que ela meditava.

Na última parada que eles deram, todos preparavam e conferiram suas armas. Asuma amolava sua arma, Temari polia seu leque, Ten Ten organizava seu estoque de kunais, shurikens e pergaminhos, Sai conferia suas tintas e papeis, Shikamaru estava de olhos fechados analisando a missão e Kiba alimentava Akamaru. Todos pareciam tensos demais. Sakura observava o pôr-do-sol. Takari se aproximou.

- Sakura, eu esqueci de mencionar uma coisa.

- O quê? – ela olhou para a Uchiha.

- Você vai ter que salvar o Sasuke primeiro. – ela falava baixo – A técnica médica que você vai usar só é possível em uma pessoa de cada vez. É uma técnica demorada, aproximadamente quarenta minutos.

- Mas então, você... – a voz de Sakura estava trêmula – Eu só posso salvar um de cada vez?

- Sim.

- Mas a hora que eu curar o primeiro, o outro já vai ter... – a garota compreendera o que iria acontecer.

- Sim. Você vai salvar o Sasuke. Não se preocupe comigo. É essa a missão.

- Mas eu não posso deixar isso acontecer! Você vai...

- Morrer. – completou Takari.

- O quê?! – Naruto gritou. Takari sorriu – Você vai morrer? – todos olhavam para eles.

- Sim, Naruto. Minha missão é salvar o Sasuke com a minha vida.

- Mas você não pode! Não vamos te deixar morrer! Me diga o que eu tenho que fazer! Eu faço! E Sakura-chan, ela não pode te salvar?

- Ela deve salvar o Sasuke. Quando ela terminar o procedimento, eu já vou estar morta.

- Me diga o que eu tenho que fazer! Tsunade-sama poderá te salvar...

- Naruto – falou Kakashi.

- Não, Kakashi! Eu não vou permitir que ela morra! Takari, eu prometo que eu vou te salvar. Vou te levar a Tsunade a tempo. Você não pode simplesmente aceitar sua morte!

- Naruto, não faça promessas impossíveis. – falou Takari pela última vez.

Jirayia avisou que eles deviam partir. Andaram por algum tempo até um castelo em ruínas.

- O plano começa agora. – falou Kakashi. Gai, Lee, Chouji e Sakura partiram.

Gai e Lee atacaram os guardas das ruínas. Sakura deu um grande murro no portão, que se espatifou. Chouji partiu para seu ataque. Os outros ninjas entraram. A primeira parte dera certo. Eles começaram a lutar no saguão. Hinata, os ANBUs e Kurenai estavam postados no portão e em volta do castelo em ruínas.

Jirayia e Anko foram à procura de Orochimaru, assim como Takari, Naruto, Neji e Sakura procuravam Sasuke. A batalha no saguão parecia dura. De vez em quando, as paredes estremeciam.

Eles andaram até uma área a céu aberto, até que avistaram o corpo de Sasuke, acompanhado por quatro ninjas do Som. O garoto possuía olhos ofídicos, manchas negras da Maldição sobre a pele, e sua voz era a de Orochimaru.

- Naruto-kun, hein? E um Hyuuga. – falou aquela voz de cobra no corpo de Sasuke.

- Devolva o Sasuke, seu maldito!

- Naruto... – agora era a verdadeira voz de Sasuke, parecia que ele estava tentando resistir. Takari estava encoberta pelo capuz, e formava agora aquele círculo com a estrela de chakra sobre o chão.

Os ninjas do Som começaram a atacar, juntamente com Sasuke.

- Vai ser um prazer matar os amigos de Uchiha Sasuke. – falou aquela voz horrenda.

Neji lutava com dois de uma vez, Sakura com um e Naruto se defendia dos golpes de Sasuke e do outro ninja.

- Eu cuido dele. – Takari acabara sua preparação e foi na direção de Sasuke.

- Então quem é você? – disse ele. Ela tirou o capuz.

- Hahaha... – aquela risada ecoou pelo ambiente – Então é isso? Vocês acham que essa garota é capaz de me derrotar? Eu sou Orochimaru, um dos sannins lendários, controlando o corpo de um Uchiha, com todos seus poderes!

- E eu sou Uchiha Takari. Ressurgi para te deter.

- Uchiha, é? O clã foi dizimado, você não poderia ter sobrevivido. – ela fechou os olhos e as mãos, de forma que os dedos ficassem entrelaçados. Conforme ela falava, seus dedos subiam de forma a ficar com as duas mãos paralelas.

- Sandaime, Nidaime, Shodaime, Yondaime SHARINGAN. – Ela abre os olhos de repente. Estavam vermelhos.

- Não é possível, você deveria estar morta... Como?

- Sou aquela capaz de renascer das cinzas, curar com as lágrimas e trazer esperança a quem chama por salvação. Sou a continuidade da vida após a morte.

- Uma fênix.

- Uma Uchiha.

A luta começou. Sharingan versus Sharingan. Uchiha versus Uchiha. Orochimaru fazia Sasuke lutar com uma espada. Takari defendia os golpes com uma espada de luz que ela conjurara. A luta estava extraordinária. Takari levava vantagem. Seu Sharingan parecia mais forte que o de Sasuke.

- Mas como? – o garoto controlado por Orochimaru estava esgoado. – Você ainda nem se cansou.

Ele tentara de tudo. Todos os genjutsus que o Sharingan possuía ela repelia sem nenhum esforço. Os golpes de taijutsu e ninjutsu eram inúteis. E ela apenas se defendia. Ela não usara ainda genjutsu. O Mangekyou Sharingan de Sasuke parecia inferior àquele Sharingan desconhecido da misteriosa Uchiha.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Manda apareceu. Sasuke ofegava. A garota fez três selos: trigre, pássaro e dragão.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu. – uma fênix enorme apareceu no ar.

- O quê? – Neji parou para ver. Já tinha derrotado um adversário.

- Fênix. Mas como? – Sakura surpreendeu-se.

- Fall, - chamou Takari. Ela subiu na ave. A fênix lutava contra a serpente. Ele levava vantagem novamente. Algum tempo depois, Manda foi derrotado e a enorme fênix desapareceu.

Sasuke ainda possuía forças para lutar. Takari fez um corte no rosto do garoto. Sua espada ficou manchada de sangue.

- Neji! É a hora! Atrase-o! – Takari falou e Neji partiu para lutar com Sasuke. – Naruto! Ajude-o! – Os inimigos dos dois já haviam sido derrotados. Só sobrava Sakura lutando.

Takari fez novamente o círculo de chakra azul escuro e originava círculos secundários que giravam elipticamente. Ela foi para o centro, ajoelhou-se, pegou um recipiente raso, jogou um liquido azulado sobre a superfície e cravou a espada manchada com o sangue de Sasuke. Com uma kunai, ela fez um corte na sua mão e derramou seu sangue no recipiente.

O chakra ao seu redor girava fortemente e estava se concentrando mo recipiente.

- _Se se toshi shumaree we washii nuu. _– Ela murmurou. A movimentação de cessou. Ela passou a poção azul cintilante nas mãos.

- Agora! Naruto! Neji! – os dois se afastaram. Sasuke estava caído de joelhos no chão.

Takari se aproximou do Uchiha. Colocou suas mãos no pescoço do garoto.

- Selo Sangüíneo. – o garoto paralisou – Sangue do mesmo sangue. Sacrifício fraterno. Quem renasce das cinzas é capaz de salvar alguém da escuridão. Eu te liberto da marca, do domínio, da maldição.

Um brilho azul tomou conta dos dois. A luz era muito forte e chegava a cegar, por um momento, a visão, até mesmo para Neji. Sobre a luz azul, podia se ver uma fumaça negra, que era os vestígios da Maldição, saindo do corpo de Sasuke.

A luz foi enfraquecendo. Sasuke e Takari caíram no chão, muito feridos e quase desacordados.

**Decisão ninja: quem viverá e quem morrerá**

- Sakura-chan! – gritava Naruto. A garota ajoelhou próximo dos corpos dos Uchihas. – Me diga que você pode salvá-los! Os dois! – Sakura começou tratamento em Sasuke, como Takari ordenou. O garoto estava desacordao e mais ferido.

- Eu vou fazer tudo que estiver em meu alcance para salvar os dois.

- Não dará tampo. – falou Takari com a voz fraca. – Obrigada. Vocês foram grandes amigos.

- Não! Eu não vou deixar você morrer! Eu prometi te salvar...

- Em uma missão perigosa, o ninja deve fazer uma escolha difícil, até mesmo impossível. – Takari falava – Ele deve decidir quem viverá e quem morrerá.

- Não. Eu irei te levar ate Tsunade – a garota desmaiou. O chakra da kyuubi fluía em Naruto. Ele podia sentir o poder em seu corpo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Ele pegou a garota nos braços. Uma velocidade sobrecomum tomara conta dele.

- Agüente firme, Takari. Eu vou te salvar. – Ele se movia extremamente rápido, como o vento. Tornou-se possível salvá-la agora.

A viagem se estendeu por alguns minutos que pareciam voar, assim como Naruto. Eles chegaram aos portões de Konoha e o garoto foi direto para a sala de Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama! – gritava ele – Preciso que a salve!

A Hokage apareceu e logo foi aplicando o tratamento. Naruto andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente, na sala.

- Ela vai sobreviver?

- Sim. Se você a tivesse trago dois minutos depois talvez ela já estivesse morta. Naruto acalme-se, você poderia esperar lá fora.

O garoto saiu. Ele respirou, aliviado. Conseguira salvá-la.

**Renascimento: Dores Crescentes**

Takari abriu os olhos. Parecia estar em uma espécie de quarto de hospital.

- Então quer dizer que eu sobrevivi? – disse ela para si mesma.

- Isso mesmo – Naruto estava sentado ao lado de sua cama – Como eu prometi, Takari, eu te trouxe para Tsunade a tempo. Eu não ia te deixar morrer.

- Sabe Naruto, você é a primeira pessoa que me chama pelo nome.

- Ãhn? Como assim?

- É que todos só me chamam de "a Uchiha". É como se o meu clã fosse mais importante do que meu verdadeiro eu. Sou conhecida apenas como uma Uchiha esquecida.

- Não se preocupe Takari. A partir de agora, seu nome vai ser lembrado antes de sua origem. – Ela sorriu.

- E Sasuke?

- Está bem. Mas ainda está dormindo.

- Obrigada, Naruto. Você é um grande ninja. – Os dois se calaram – Parece que tem alguém te procurando. Parece que ela quer falar com você.

- O quê?

- Tem alguém te esperando lá fora. É melhor você ir.

- Sério?

- Sim. – ele saiu.

Takari estava se levantando quando alguém bate na porta. Ela fala para entrar.

- Como você está Takari? – Perguntou Kakashi.

- Meio fraca. Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Dois dias. O Naruto conseguiu realmente o impossível. Te trazer até Konoha em vinte e cinco minutos se a viagem demorava dez horas. Ele cumpriu a promessa. Você sobreviveu.

- Eu renasci.

- Desse jeito você vai acabar ficando conhecida como a Uchiha Fênix.

- Eu devo voltar para as montanhas. Se você me der licença, eu estou indo ver o Sasuke.

- Eu te acompanho. – os dois saíram.

Naruto foi do lado de fora para ver se tinha realmente alguém o procurando. Hinata estava lá.

"Como ela pode saber? A Takari é meio estranha..." pensou ele.

- Ei, Hinata!

- Naruto-kun... – disse ela juntando os indicadores. – Eu... Eu... Queria falar com... Com você.

- Ah sim! – Falou ele descontraído. – Ei, e como estão os outros?

- Bem. Com ferimentos leves.

- E o que você queria me falar?

- É que... Sabe Naruto, eu estou feliz por você não ter se machucado. Eu te observava lutando, do lado de fora, com o Byakugan. Eu realmente senti medo que você... Que você... Morresse.

- Ah, Hinata... Eu não vou morrer tão fácil! Tô certo!

- É que... Eu... Eu... – gaguejava ela.

- Você quer ir jantar comigo hoje?

- Jan... Jantar?

- Sim.

- Como um encontro? – perguntou ela muito vermelha.

- Pode ser? – Ela concordou com a cabeça muito rapidamente. – Então ta! Te vejo às oito. – o garoto saiu.

Em quanto isso no hospital.

- Talvez ele fique assim por mais alguns dias. – Falou Takari olhando para Sasuke. – Devo ir embora ainda hoje.

- Você já está em condições de viajar? Se você quiser, eu organizo uma equipe para te acompanhar.

- Eu ainda estou fraca, mas posso prosseguir. Eu devo retornar sozinha. – Kakashi a olhou preocupadamente. – Não se preocupe. Estarei a salvo se eu não usar meu Sharingan.

- Quanto tempo vai durar a viagem?

- Três dias. O Selo Sangüíneo consiste na transferência da Maldição de Sasuke para mim. Só que ela está selada agora e não proporciona perigo se eu não usar o Sharingan. Ao chegar, os monges irão retirar a maldição e selá-la em um pergaminho. E depois eu devo transferir o pergaminho para outra dimensão.

- Você corre perigo de morte? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Não mais. Devo voltar para Konoha em um mês. Quando Sasuke acordar, diga a ele que eu voltarei para dar-lhe explicações. Agora devo me preparar para partir.

Todas as equipes que participaram da batalha, juntamente com Tsunade estavam no portão de Konoha para de despedir de Takari.

- Obrigada por trazer o Sasuke-kun de volta. – falou Sakura.

- Foi você quem o salvou, Sakura. – falou Takari, o que fez Sakura corar.

Todos os ninjas falavam que ela não deveria partir naquele momento, que ela precisava descansar, ou talvez levar uma equipe consigo.

- Agradeço a preocupação de vocês, mas a missão ainda não terminou. Devo continuá-la sozinha agora. Tsunade-sama, Jirayia, obrigada.

- Nós é que devemos agradecer Takari – falou a Hokage. Agora todos a chamavam pelo nome e não mais por "a Uchiha". – Você salvou Konoha.

- Eu retornarei em breve. A batalha continua.

Ela se virou, colocou a capa negra e foi andando em direção ao seu destino. Todos acenavam, ate que, ao longe, ela desapareceu de vista.

Uchiha Takari renasceu. Um futuro incerto crescia ao longe dos portões de Konoha.

Nunca é tarde demais para viver. Nunca é tarde demais para voltar para casa.

**- FIM DA PARTE I –**


End file.
